You Better Run
by SoulSearcher95
Summary: Jack needs the Doctor's help, again. Just a quick oneshot. Birthday fic for BrokenWings-xo... Mild Language. Might Continue...


**I'm branching out, into the Fandom of Who! Which is pretty much thanks to my good friend BrokenWings-xo because we was a chatting and she encouraged my branching out. She is coolio and in my fave authors if anyone reads Twilight/VampireDiaries crossovers :D! I'm going to attempt to make this a birthday fic. Which gives me approximately 24 hours and 36 minutes to complete this and post it from right now…**

**Anyway, on with the Whooness!**

* * *

><p>I walked inside the Tardis hoping for the best or at least that a Doctor I was familiar with would be inside. Life with a time traveller, very confusing. I scanned the console room spotting a girl, early twenties, by the control deck.<p>

"Doctor?" The skinny red head called out in panic, as she picked up the sonic screwdriver and pointed it at me.

"What're yah gonna do, disrupt me to death?" I joked.

"Jack?" The Doctor came flying out from one of the doors.

"The one and only, how yah been Doc?" I looked him up and down.

Same man, new face, again. He was younger than before, thinner. His hair, light brown, falling in a messy mop over half of his face. He was wearing a suit, except gone was the regular tie, replace by a trademark bowtie. He grabbed something from a hook and shoved it on his head, it was a fez. I raised my eyebrows. He looked good, better than ever in fact.

"What, fezzes and bowties are cool. And I've been good, I've been great. How have things been, I'm sorry about-"

"Don't. Fezzes, are you sure that's the plural of fez, not fezi, or just fez?

"Yes I'm sure Jack. Fezi isn't even a word. The plural of fez is fezzes, ooh try saying that 10 times fast when you're drunk. No, that wasn't a challenge."

I pouted. "So who's the redhead?"

"Oh so you've met Pond?" The Doctor nodded at the girl who was watching us intently. "Amy, Jack. Jack, Amy."

"Well hello there, Amy Pond." I sent a dazzling smile in her direction.

"Stop it."

"Must you always spoil my fun?"

"When your fun involves flirting with married women under my supervision? Yes."

"Doc, I'm a big boy now, I don't need supervising."

"Jack, you'll always need supervising. Now why exactly are you here?" He narrowed his eyes at me.

"I'm wounded; can I not come see an old friend without an ulterior motive?"

"No, that's the point Jack, its part of who you are."

"If you must know, I do need your help."

"As always." He muttered playfully.

"It's sort of difficult to explain. I assume you've heard about Miracle Day?" I asked tentatively.

"Yeah, what about it. Please tell me you've figured it out." He rolled his eyes at me, like it was something so obvious.

"Yes. But everyone remembers. Everyone knows everything. They know about aliens, about UNIT. They even know about Torchwood. This serious, I'm not talking a few IT nerds finding some stuff online. I'm talking the whole world. Doctor, everyone knows about you."

"What? How is that possible? JACK!"

"I don't know, but you need to do something. You are in trouble, in the future I mean. In the time that I have come from. They're holding you prisoner until they figure out how to kill you, we've tried everything to bust you out but it has been no use."

"Figure out how to kill me? They know I can regenerate?"

"Don't ask how, again, I just don't have those answers all I know is that you need to go and stop Miracle Day earlier so they don't catch you."

"Hold on!" The Doctor shouted as he ran frantically around the control deck, pushing various buttons, flicking switches, changing dials, moving things.

We landed with a dull thud. "You have a plan right Doctor?" Amy asked as we walked over to the door.

"Yes, I have a plan, and you can't be involved in it. You're not safe here; disease spreads too quickly and unlike the rest of us, _You_ can die."

"Amy, the Doctor is right, you aren't safe out here, especially not in your condition." I told her, not thinking. Unbeknownst to me the Doctor had been giving me a warning glare.

"In my condition?" She frowned.

"Crap."

"I think we should run." The Doctor suggested, back slowly away from Amy and the Tardis.

"I agree, Doc."

And we turned tail, like the cowards we secretly were.

"You better run." I heard her call from way behind me somewhere.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Birthday :D<strong>

**And with 23 hours and 26 minutes to spare.**


End file.
